


My Happiest Memory

by laliclahey



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Thomas, Hogwarts, M/M, Ravenclaw Newt, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laliclahey/pseuds/laliclahey
Summary: Hogwarts is going to host the Triwizard Tournament and Newt is afraid that Thomas will volunteer.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first story I write in years and the first in the Maze Runner fandom. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, english isn't my first language, so I apologize in advance for any spelling/language mistakes. Thank you (:

When the Headmistress announced that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament, Newt felt his guts twist with fear. Not because of the tournament itself, no, because he would never, ever willingly submit himself to a series of tasks created with the sole purpose of testing the chosen ones in the most cruel ways in exchange for ‘eternal glory’. Who the hell needed such a dumb thing as eternal glory? It certainly didn’t make any difference to Cedric Diggory or his family. 

Anyway. Newt wasn’t stupid enough to do such a thing, but he knew a Gryffindor who certainly would, and considering that trouble seemed to follow Thomas’ every step, the blond was pretty sure who was going to be the Hogwarts champion. 

The smirk on Thomas’ lips while listening to the announcement, that was what terrified Newt, because it was the confirmation that the stupid boy was going to volunteer.

[...]

A couple of days had passed and Newt was getting more nervous by the second. Thomas could volunteer at anytime and the Ravenclaw needed to do something to make sure it wouldn’t happen. 

“You’re not doing it.” before Newt could stop himself, he grabbed Thomas by the arm when the Gryffindor was about to enter the common room.

“What the hell?” it was impossible to describe Thomas’ expression when the Ravenclaw shoved him against a wall. 

Newt regretted his actions in the second he saw Minho’s amused smile but he was not giving up. Thanks to Merlin, the corridor was empty. 

“The Tournament.” Newt explained “I know you want to volunteer but that’s not happening.” he took one more step in Thomas direction and now there were mere inches between them. “I’m not letting you do it”.

The thing is: Newt knew Thomas, yes. They had classes together and Thomas was Minho’s roommate, who happened to be Newt’s best friend. However, they weren't close (even though that didn’t stop the Ravenclaw from developing feelings for Thomas along the years).

Thomas opened and closed his mouth a few times but no words came out. Anger was now written all over his face but Newt didn’t care, he was angrier.

“Guys, guys…” Minho stepped in between them, glaring at Newt. “Sorry, Thomas, Newt here can be a bit overprotective sometimes”.

“Overprotective? Of me?” Thomas’ laugh was sarcastic. “He’s probably just afraid of competition.”

“What?” okay, Newt kind of had it coming since his behavior around Thomas has always been a bit odd, but the other boy’s sarcasm hurt him all the same. For Merlin’s sake, Newt was trying to save this stupid Gryffindor’s life!

“You fucking heard me.” Thomas was breathing hard. “If I volunteer or not, that’s none of your fucking business, so don’t show up out of the blue pretending to care about me.”

Newt’s laugh had no trace of humor and he ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself. Minho’s expression was deadly serious.

“Screw this.” Newt said, turning around and walking towards the Ravenclaw common room. 

The two Gryffindors didn’t move while watching the blond one go.

“Yeah. Just leave, Newt.” Thomas said out loud, angrier than before. “That’s what you do best, right? Leave when things start to get serious.”

Newt stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around to face the two brunettes, fists clenched.

“Just kill yourself then, Thomas.” Newt’s angry voice echoed through the empty corridor. “Since you seem to have this death wish, just do it.”

Thomas opened his mouth to say something else but Minho elbowed him hard in the stomach, taking his breath away. The asian boy sent his best friend an apologetic look and Newt nodded.

[…]

Minho ignored Thomas for an hour while they’re sitting by the fireplace. Thomas could tell the other Gryffindor was trying to remain calm.

“Why did you act like that with Newt?” Minho asked. “His approach wasn’t the best, I give you that but…”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Thomas couldn’t believe Minho was going to defend the Ravenclaw prefect.

“Look, I meant what I said before, Thomas. Newt can be overprotective and it’s even worse when it comes to people he cares about.”

“Cares about?” even though Thomas’ laugh was sarcastic, Minho could detect a hint of hurt in his voice. “The guy barely acknowledges my existence, avoids me as if I was the plague and then shows up thinking he can tell me what to do!”

“It’s not intentional.” Minho lied. He knew exactly why Newt acted like that with Thomas and tried a thousand times to convince the blond that it was a coward behavior. “You know how Ravenclaws can get caught up in their own world, Thomas.”

“Yeah, sure.” Thomas rolled his eyes and Minho sighed.

“What’s Newt’s last name?”

“How is that relevant, Minho?”

“What’s his last name, Thomas?” the asian boy insisted.

It was Thomas turn to sigh and he thought about Minho’s question for a few seconds. No one really called the Ravenclaw by his surname, he was just Newt. But considering that Thomas’ brain seemed to register every single detail about the blond, he remembered seeing “Newt Isaac” written in some of Newt’s notebooks during their First Year. 

“Isaac, right?”

“Wrong.” by the presumptuous smile in Minho’s lips, he already knew the information would surprise Thomas. “It’s Diggory. Newt Isaac Diggory.”

“Diggory? As in Cedric Diggory, the Triwizard champion?” Thomas was interested.

“As in Cedric Diggory, the Triwizard champion whose death wrecked the Diggory family, Thomas.” Minho was serious again. “Cedric’s parents had other kids to maintain the bloodline but it was never the same. It’s been over a hundred years, I know, but the Tournament it’s a painful part of his family history, so of course Newt doesn’t want anyone important to him to be part of it.”

Thomas remained silent, trying to process what Minho had said.

“I’ve known Newt my entire life, Thomas. If he left his comfort zone to talk you out of the Tournament, he does care about you. A lot more than you think.”

“Stop saying that!” Thomas’ voice was filled with a mix of anger and hurt when he yelled at Minho. Seeing the shocked and confused expression of his friend, Thomas continued. “I don’t need you to get my hopes up by saying shit like that, because I do that myself every time that stupid Ravenclaw looks in my direction! And the only thing that arsehole does is break my heart over and over again!”

“Wait! Newt is the Ravenclaw you’re in love with?” Minho’s mouth was hanging open. “Shit! Why didn’t you tell me before? I always thought you’re talking about Teresa Agnes!”

“Teresa? Are you insane? For Merlin’s sake, Minho!”

“But you two are together all the time!”

“Yeah, because she’s just as oblivious as you are and doesn't seem to notice that I’m not interested.”

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!” Minho was messing his perfect hair, clearly nervous and now Thomas was the confused one.

“What?”

“Newt is in love with you, too.” the words were out before Minho could contain himself. “That’s why he stays away from you, Thomas, he thinks you’re dating Teresa.”

"W-what?" it was nothing more than a whisper.

Thomas passed out.


	2. II.

_“You don’t need to be such an arrogant arse around him, Newt. It doesn’t suit you, mate.” Minho recalled saying that to Newt during Fifth Year, one day while they were studying in the library._

__

__

_“What I don’t need is to be his friend and get to know him better, Minho, that would only make me fall deeper.” it was the blond’s response, but he also whispered more to himself than to Minho. “And we both know I already have it bad.”_

At that time, Newt had recently come to terms that yes, his interest in Thomas was beyond friendship or the _“He went to Ilvermorny! I have a thousand questions to make!”_ \- which was something Minho was aware of since the beginning of their Fourth Year, when Thomas was transferred from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts and Headmistress Paige introduced him to the entire school before the Sorting Ceremony; but it was still great to finally hear Newt admitting it out loud. 

However, the blond was also helplessly heart broken, considering that Thomas used to spend a huge amount of time with another Ravenclaw, Teresa Agnes. Also, there were always rumors around Hogwarts about Thomas’ hookups.

The whole situation was ironic, to say the least. Newt had put so much effort into staying away from Thomas because he believed there would never be any hope for them, while Thomas was kissing every mouth in Hogwarts in an attempt get over the fact that the person he truly wanted was out of reach. Minho was mentally punishing himself for not realizing any of it sooner. He could have spared his best friends of a lot of misery. 

The Gryffindor sighed, turning his attention to the unconscious boy in front of him. Really, Thomas’ ability to be such a drama king never failed to amaze Minho.

“Thomas. Thomas.” Minho had been calling his name for about ten minutes.“Thomas!”

“Minho… I had the weirdest dream…” Thomas’ voice was soft and his eyes were still closed. “I volunteered for the Tournament but then the love of my life tried to talk me out of it, and then you…”

“You what?!” the asian boy was clearly surprised but Thomas’ eyes remained closed as he was smiled like an idiot and didn’t answer Minho’s question.

Minho took a deep breath and then slapped Thomas’ face hard enough to startle the boy.

“What the fuck?”

“You put your name in the Goblet?” Minho’s voice was loud, which was something that rarely happened.

Thomas hesitated and the answer was obvious.

“You bloody idiot!” the closest thing to Minho was a cushion and that’s what he used to hit Thomas repeatedly. 

Newt was right, Thomas did have a death wish. Minho couldn’t believe the boy had been so reckless. 

Minho only stopped his attack on Thomas when he heard the Gryffindor’s laugh.

“Bloody hell, Thomas! What’s wrong with you?” exclaimed Minho. “Why aren't you crying and begging for mercy and help at the same time?”

“Because it means I wasn’t dreaming, right?” Thomas couldn’t hold back the smile in his lips. “So what you said about Newt…”

“Merlin’s beard! You just signed your death sentence and all you can think about is snogging my best friend!”

“You said it, not me.” Thomas giggled, walking towards the stairs to the boys’ dormitory. 

“I don’t get why you’re so happy.” a clearly confused and exasperated Minho said.

“Newt loves me back, you just told me.” 

“Yeah, but before that you told him to fuck off and that your life was none of his business.” recalled Minho. “And you put your name on the Goblet, for Merlin’s sake! If I want to kill you for being that stupid, can you imagine how Newt is going to react?”

“Shit!”

[…]

The tip of Thomas’ nose was itching, which was something that usually happened when he was pissed. And that’s exactly how he felt watching Newt leave the Great Hall with Gally, that Slytherin wanker whose personal’s mission seemed to be make Thomas’ life a living hell.

“That son of a bitch.” muttered Thomas, right before exploding the cup in his hands, splashing hot tea all over his robes.

Minho’s laugh echoed in his ears, followed by several others.

“Oh, jealousy…” sighed Minho. “What a powerful feeling…”

“Shut up, Minho, you’re not helping.” hissed Thomas.

With a flip of his wand, Thomas’ clothes were clean again.

“Mate, you need to teach me that spell.” Minho asked. 

“Yeah, right after you assure me that there’s nothing going on between Newt and the troll named Gally.”

“Well, they’re just friends.” there was something in Minho’s smirk that was pissing Thomas off even more. “But considering the things Newt told me, I’m pretty sure Gally’s interested. He sent tons of letters to Newt during the summer.”

It was Minho’s turn to have his cup of tea exploded. 

“Now we’re even.” Thomas smirked.

[…]

The wind softly brushed the Newt’s hair. It was an old habit of his, going to the Astronomy Tower whenever he needed to be alone. 

Thomas knew the blond would be there. The Gryffindor had lost count of how many times he opened the Marauder’s Map just to watch the dot named “Newt” standing still for hours in the Astronomy Tower, enjoying the sunset and the solitude. Sometimes Minho would join the blond, but Thomas never had the courage to do so.

The Ravenclaw was seated on the edge, focused on a book of Advanced Herbology and Thomas couldn’t help but smile at the reminder that Newt had always been Professor Cooper’s favourite student. Damn, he was the favourite of all teachers and they didn’t even bother to hide it.

“You know, I can _feel_ you staring at me.” 

Newt’s voice caught Thomas by surprise and his heartbeat speeded up to a point where he was pretty sure the other boy could hear it. 

“It’s annoying and creepy.” added Newt. “Take that bloody cloak off.”

Slowly, Thomas took off the Cloak of Invisibility, the shock of being discovered was clear in his red cheeks and in the way he was bitting his lips.

“I… I’m…” he was too embarrassed to come up with something coherent to say.

Thomas’ thoughts were a mess. The brunet was mortified, but at the same time he was so overwhelmed by happiness that all he wanted to do was grab Newt by his blue tie and kiss him senseless. The Gryffindor also need to mention his brief insanity moment when he put his name on the Goblet of Fire. He couldn’t decide which of those things he should do first.

“I doubt you’re here to apologize, you’re too full of yourself to do that.” Newt’s tone was apathetic and he barely took a moment to glance in Thomas direction, still focused on the book. “And if by any chance you’re expecting an apology, you might as well leave because I have nothing to be sorry for.”

Putting on the mask of the arrogant prat he always pretended to be around Thomas, Newt waited for him to bite the bait - they would share a few heated comments and then one of them would leave - but the Gryffindor was too busy admiring how Newt’s fringe was so long that it was almost touching his eyes, trying to contain himself to not reach out and run his fingers through the gorgeous strawberry blonde hair. No, he couldn’t do that, not yet.

Newt could tell something was wrong. He closed the book and stood up, crossing his arms. 

“So…” he cleared his throat. “What do you want, Potter?”

The way Newt analyzed Thomas from head to toe made the Gryffindor blush even harder, so much that Thomas had to fight the urge to hide his face in his hands. 

“Don’t call me Potter.” groaned the brunet, making Newt arch an eyebrow.

“But that’s your surname.”

“Yeah, but you make it sound kind of offensive.” gesticulated Thomas and Newt wondered why he was so nervous. Thomas’ normal state of spirit was agitated, yes, but not nervous.

“Would you rather be called what?” the mockery was clearly in the blond’s tone. “Thomas? _Tommy?_ ”

Newt felt his cheeks burning at the thought of all the times he imagined himself calling Thomas “Tommy” under different circumstances - mostly between stolen kisses and soft touches and whispered ‘I love you’ so, yes, very different circumstances indeed. 

The Ravenclaw shifted his weight uncomfortably, nervousness building up in his entire body. Thomas, on the other hand, felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine at the sound of Newt’s voice calling him Tommy. It was something he wanted to listen on repeat, for the rest of his life.

“Tommy…” Thomas repeated softly, a shy smile forming in his lips, knocking out Newt’s defenses. “I like the sound of that.”

The blond cleared his throat once again. The way Thomas was staring at him, it was making hard to breathe. They had never been alone for so long. Newt needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

“I put my name in the Goblet.” confessed Thomas. 

Newt’s expression hardened and even though his features were a clear display of anger, Thomas could see the fear in his eyes.

“Can’t say I’m surprised.” the boy’s tone was dry. “Good luck then.” he passed by Thomas, walking towards the stairs, but Thomas held his arm.

“Wait. Wait.” Thomas was almost begging, his hand burning where he was touching Newt.

The blond ran a hand though his hair, clearly nervous.

“I don’t get you, Thomas, nothing you do makes sense.” there was no humor in the laugh that escaped Newt’s lips. “I crossed a line trying to tell you what to do, I admit it, so you had the right to tell me to fuck off. But why come here just to announce you volunteered when I specifically told you not to?”

“I… I…” Thomas couldn’t breathe with Newt’s face just a few inches from his, the blond’s lips where begging to be kissed. 

According to Minho, this boy was just as madly in love with Thomas as Thomas was with him, so why the hell were they always fighting? Why were they wasting time running away from each other?

“Why provoke me like this, hum?” hissed Newt, unconsciously leaning further into Thomas’s touch. “What…”

Newt couldn’t finish his sentence because Thomas gave in to the urge he was feeling since he stepped in the Astronomy Tower and grabbed Newt by his tie, closing the distance between their lips.

It was an innocent, closed mouthed kiss and still, neither of them could breathe.

“Don’t leave me, Newt.” Thomas murmured into Newt’s lips.

Even with their eyes closed, both of them knew that Thomas was asking for a promise of forever.

“Never.” it was all Newt managed to say before sinking into Thomas’ kiss again.


End file.
